


A Dream Of Recovery

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, dreams feel so real, even though they're not</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Of Recovery

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, feeling like he was being blinded by a white light that hung over his head. He groaned as he tried to move his arm to block the blinding light, but he felt so weak. 

"Kurt!" A voice Kurt instantly recognizes shouts "Your ok..... oh my god...... I can't believe your awake!" 

"Z... Zisteau?" Kurt croaks out, his throat feeling so dry. 

Zisteau's face appears in his line of sight, his blue-green eyes full of tears. 

"What happened?" Kurt croaks out. 

"You got in a car crash.... I was so worried about you! I thought I'd lost you!" Zisteau sobs, hugging Kurt tightly "I love you so much!"

Kurt starred at Zisteau confused. They were best friends and nothing more. Was that just the slip of the tongue?

"Kurt...?"

"What?"

"Don't you love me?

"I..I..." Kurt says awkwardly. 

Kurt was so confused. Did he forget about something? But, he clearly remembered everything, well, except the accident. 

"Are you ok Kurt?" Zisteau asks, worry plaguing his face. 

"I... I don't remember us ever being together"

"Oh....." 

"Sorry to interupt, but, I need to borrow Kurt for a while, I'll have to run some tests." A doctor says kindly, entering the room.

Zisteau nods and leaves the room, tears staining his skin. Kurt was so confused. Why did Zisteau keep saying the he loved Kurt?

"What happened?" Kurt asks.

"You were I'm a car crash, which caused you to fall into a coma." 

"Coma?" Kurt asked, surprised "For how long?" 

"5 years" 

"....." Kurt wasn't actually sure how to respond. 

After quiet a few tests, the doctor had claimed that Kurt was indeed ok, and that he would be able to go home soon. He was still very confused. He could clearly remember his past, but he honestly couldn't remember ever being with Zisteau. Of course the thought of being more than friends had crossed his mind, but he was more than content on being his best friend. 

"You'll be able to go home tomorrow. You may experience some side effects. Spotty memory, memory loss, headaches, sensibility to light and sound, and weakness. They should fade over time, though, I'm not worried about it. But, if they continue to be a problem for longer than a month, see a doctor." The doctor informs. 

Memory loss. That could be it. That could be why he doesn't remember being with Zisteau at all.

"Alright. Well thank you. Could you, uh, send Zisteau in if you happen to see him?" 

"No problem and of course." 

Kurt sits on the hospital bed in silence, just thinking. He'd been in a coma for 5 years. 5 whole years. And, Zisteau had waited for him. He wondered how Eva was doing and his YouTube channel.... oh no! FLoB. What had happened to that?

"Hey... Kurt" Zisteau says, looking very sad. 

"Come here Z." Kurt says. 

Zisteau comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"No, no, come here." Kurt chuckles, opening his arms for a hug.

Zisteau moves over and hugs Kurt tightly. Kurt held Zisteau close. It was weird how right it felt to be this close to Zisteau. Kurt pressed a light kiss on Zisteau's head. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. The doctor said I'd have some memory loss.... but I do love you."

"I love you too."

This was definitely different, but it was a good kind of different. This was something Kurt could get used to. When the sun had started setting and the hours started getting late, Kurt curled up against Zisteau's side, feeling warm and safe. 

By the time the two got back to Kurt's house, Kurt was very out of it. Which was to be expected, as the doctor had warned, since he had indeed been in a coma for 5 years. Zisteau unlocked the door, with the key Kurt didn't know he had, and they entered, almost instantly hearing Eva's excited barking. 

"Eva!" Kurt says excitedly, squatting down to pet the excited dog. 

"She really missed you." Zisteau says sadly. 

Kurt looks up at Zisteau, who was smiling sadly. Kurt patted Eva's head before standing up and hugging Zisteau tightly, resting his head in the crook of Zisteau's neck and taking a deep breath. Kurt never realized how amazing Zisteau smelled. It was intoxicating. Kurt felt the sob rack through Zisteau's body as he hugged back tightly. 

"I thought I lost you! I thought you would never wake up and..... and I'd be broken forever!" Zisteau sobs. 

"I'd never leave you." Kurt murmurs, lightly kissing Zisteau's neck, causing him to shiver.

Zisteau used a hand to lift up Kurt's head, guiding his lips to Zisteau's. The kiss was hard and demanding and full of passion. Kurt quickly kissed back, it feeling so natural, so right. Why had he lived so long without this?

Zisteau backs Kurt against a wall, slipping his hands under Kurt's shirt, causing Kurt to gasp. He so craved this. He so wanted Zisteau. But god was he feeling weak. Kurt reluctantly pulled away, panting. Zisteau sent him a worried look as Kurt leaned on him for support. 

"I... I'm sorry Kurt... I.... shouldn't have tried anything." Zisteau says nervously. 

"No... I... it's ok.... Z" Kurt manages through ragged breaths. 

Zisteau leads Kurt over to the couch and helps him sit down. After Kurt's breathing evens out, he decides it's finally time to ask some questions.

"Hey... Z?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What happened to my YouTube channel and FLoB?" 

"Well... uh.... I made a blog explaining everything. The accident.... us.... everything.... I told them that you might not be back for a while. That was two weeks after you feel into the coma." 

"Oh.... so.... how long have we been together?" 

Zisteau is quiet for a second, obviously thinking. "Without the time you were in the coma, 2 years, with it, 7 years." 

".....Wow..... do you think I'll have any viewers left?"

"Only one way to find out, I guess." 

"Right...."

Kurt heads into his office, which looked very different from what he remembered. There are two sets of desks and computers. One obviously being Zisteau's. Kurt sits down at his desk and boots up his computer. It felt normal, yet so weird, to be setting up to record again. He pulled up everything and as soon as Skype was up and he was logged in, it went crazy. He answered the call from Guude. 

"Is it really you Kurt?" Guude asks in disbelieve. 

"Uh yeah... it's really me." Kurt replies nervously. 

"I'm so glad your ok Kurt, we were all so worried about you." 

"I..." Kurt didn't really know how to respond, honestly.

"Hey Guude." Zisteau says, joining the conversation. 

"Hey Z! I'm guessing your feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. I uh.... it's so nice, having Kurt back." 

"I bet. It'll be really nice having him back in the community, I've missed his snarky comments." 

Kurt laughs at that, they had missed him, and it made him so happy. 

"Well uh.... we gotta go Guude. Im gonna live stream and uh... just update everyone, since its been a while." Kurt says. 

"I'll tweet it out on my own twitter and the Mindcrack network one as well."

"Thank you Guude." 

"No problem, glad to have you back!" 

The call drops and Kurt logs into his twitter, typing out a tweet. 

~It's been a while...... Zisteau and I will be live soon! Twitch.TV/KurtJMac~

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Zisteau asks. 

"Yeah. It's been long enough Z. My fans deserve something." 

Kurt sets up the camera and starts the stream. He waits a few minutes to bring the image of Zisteau and himself up. But, the chat exploded, even before anything is said. 

"Hellllooooo ladies and gentleman, my name is Kurt, and welcome back!" Kurt says, waving at the camera. 

So many comments flew by in the chat. 

~He's really back!~

~Kurt!!! OMG!!~ 

~We're all glad your ok!~

"Yeah guys, I'm back. I really am." Kurt says, tearing up as he continues to read chat. 

"I uh.... I really wanted to talk with you guys. I know it's been a long, long time, but I thought I'd see if anyone was still out there."

"Anyway, I know Zisteau posted something like five years ago about it. I was in a car crash that put me in a coma, which lasted five years. And yes, to all you SMS shippers, its true. Zisteau and I are indeed together." 

"Yes, and I love him so much." Zisteau adds, kissing Kurt's cheek. 

"I... also want to discuss a few things. FLoB will be back soon, as well as all my regular videos. Twitch Tuesdays will also be back though I don't know when." 

Zisteau sent Kurt a look, but said nothing. Kurt had spotted that someone had asked how the two had gotten together. And, Kurt couldn't remember. He honestly didn't know.

"I'm doing ok. I have some memory loss, so that person who asked about Z and I, I can't answer that.... but Z can." 

"It was actually at Pax East. I had liked him for a long while and I was slightly tipsy and I asked him. And, well, he said yes obviously." 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt had just closed the live stream and had leaned back in his chair, feeling drained. 

"Kurt.... do you really think it's the best idea to start working again so soon?" Zisteau questions. 

"It'll be fine Z, promise. It's just been so long since I've actually recorded or done anything. I need to do something." 

"I just don't want you to push yourself. You've already pushed it today." 

"Promise I'll be careful Z." 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt paused the race and his recording, taking a moment to try and get his breathing under control again. 

"Uh... Kurt?" Beef questions.

"I just.... I just need a moment." Kurt replies, out of breath. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I just need a minute. Racing like this is physically demanding and I am really out of shape and weak right now." 

"Ok...." Beef says skeptically "Just don't push yourself." 

~~~<3~~~

Kurt had an excruciating headache when he woke up. He felt absolutely terrible. He groaned as he curled up against Zisteau and closed his eyes, the light being way to painful for his eyes. He felt Zisteau stir beside him. But, he really didn't feel like moving. Everything hurt too much. 

"Are you ok Kurt?" Zisteau asks worriedly. 

Kurt groans again "Too loud." was all he said.

Zisteau was so worried about Kurt. Of course he'd already had a bit of trouble, but this was the worse he'd seen yet. 

"Kurt....?" 

"Headache.... Weak..... wanna sleep..." Kurt mumbled tiredly. 

That really worried Zisteau. 

"Didn't the doctor say this was a side effect?" 

"Uh huh" 

"Alright, well I'll just let you sleep then." Zisteau says, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Tweet about not recording vids and such.... love ya."

"Love you too." 

Kurt almost instantly falls back asleep after Zisteau leaves. 

~~~<3~~~

It had been a couple months since Kurt had woken up from the coma and he was finally starting to feel better again. He was back to recording full time and didn't get winded as fast, which was great for more than one reason. His love for Zisteau continued to grow and deepen. He honestly wasn't sure how he lived with only being best friends before. 

"How ya feeling today?" Zisteau asks, rubbing Kurt's shoulders. 

Zisteau hadn't actually asked that in a while. Maybe it was because Kurt hadn't been looking the best today. 

"I'm feeling fine, why?" 

"Just wanted to make sure" Zisteau says with a smile, placing a kiss on Kurt's head.

~~~<3~~~

"Seriously Z, what's the special occasion? I didn't forget something again, did I?" Kurt asks, confused. 

Zisteau had been acting a little odd al day. He had had everything planned out. They had gone on a walk and they'd gone out to dinner and now they were stargazing. 

"You didn't forget anything, silly. I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend." 

"Ok...?" 

"Actually" Zisteau starts, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small ring box. "Kurt Jay Mac, will you marry me?" 

Kurt's eyes instantly tested up as he somehow managed to say yes before kissing Zisteau deeply. 

~~~<3~~~

It was the night before the wedding and Kurt's stomach was in knots and he was so nervous. He knew he shouldn't realistically be this nervous, yet he was. He was finally getting to marry the love of his life. He pulled Zisteau closer as he felt himself falling asleep. 

 

Kurt awoke feeling weak, sore, tired. The soft beeping of a heart monitor filled his ears. He opened his eyes, but immediately regretted it. The light stung and made his vision swim. He slowly sat up, groaning at the pain in his muscles, which were becoming strained from just moving. He was in a hospital, he realized. He was so confused. He was supposed to be marrying Zisteau soon. Wait. Where is Zisteau?

"Oh my god... your awake!" A nurse says excitedly as she just happened to look into the room.

Kurt stares at her confused. What had happened?

"I'll go get the doctor!" She says as she heads down the hall quickly. 

Soon after, a doctor, one Kurt instantly recognized, cane into the room. 

"What... happened?" Kurt croaks out.

"You were in a car crash, which put you in a coma for five years. We honestly weren't sure you were ever gonna wake up. 

"But.... I already woke up from that..." Kurt said confused. 

"Ah, you know what, I've bet you had a comatose-induced dream." 

"So... that was all a lie?" 

"Well, yes." 

"Oh..." 

"I have to run some tests, then I'll allow you to call friends and family. If everything checks out, you'll be able to leave really soon."

"Ok...." 

~~~<3~~~

"KURT!!!!" Eneija yells as she runs over to Kurt, hugging him tightly. 

"Hey" Kurt says weekly, hugging back awkwardly. 

"We were all so worried about you!" She sobs. 

"I... I'm ok now.... I think." 

"Are you gonna tell the others yet?" 

"I don't know yet..... but.... where's Zisteau?" 

"Guude and the others will be so happy!" 

Eneija had avoided his question. Why? Zisteau didn't love him in this world. They were only best friends. But, despite all that, Kurt couldn't wait to see Zisteau again. Maybe he'd actually return the feelings. 

"Hey" Eneija says gently. "You ok?" 

Kurt shakes his head, tears falling onto his cheeks. "I... I had a dream during the coma.... and... and.... I... love him!" Kurt sobs.

"Him?" 

"Z... Zisteau" 

"Aren't you guys just friends?" 

Kurt nods sadly. "But in my dream we were in love. We were engaged and supposed to get married tomorrow." 

"It's ok Kurt, it's ok." Eneija says soothingly, rubbing Kurt's back. 

~~~<3~~~

"Uh... hey guys...." Kurt says nervously, interrupting the monthly Mindcrack meeting. 

Nobody had know about Kurt waking up, so it would be a surprise to all.

"Hey...." Guude says, continuing without missing a beat "So I was thinking we could reset it..... Kurt?!?!?" 

"Um... yeah... hi." 

"Oh my god! Your ok!" 

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. No one had heard anything about Kurt in a long time. 

"Uh... yeah. I'm ok." 

"So what happened?" 

"I was in a car crash and was in a coma for five years. I woke up last week." 

"Wow. It's really good to have you back, I bet all your fans will be so excited." 

"Yeah, sure."

~~~<3~~~

"Eneija..... can I ask you something?" Kurt asks hesitantly. 

Eneija had been staying with Kurt for a while, just making sure he was holding up ok. 

"Sure, what is it?" 

Kurt sits down on the couch beside Eneija, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Where is Zisteau?" 

"Uh.... don't you have to record FLoB?" 

"Why do you keep avoiding the question?" 

"...I...." Eneija sighs. "Fine... Kurt.... Zisteau was also in the accident... but.... he didn't make it."


End file.
